Vueltas de una vida escolar
by TP-Sakana
Summary: Esta es la barrera entre la rutina escolar y el amor. Pero bueno, que mejor que pasar una historia así a sólo matarse por el estudio. Me llamo Link y... podría decirse que esta es una de las cosas que me gusta recordar de mi época escolar, cuando entendí el verdadero significado de "amor" (A.U)
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué tal chicos y chicas? Soy su escritor menos querido, Sakana y les vengo a traer algo de Zelink AU… bueno en vista de que he presenciado una historia de amor la basare en ella, es real experiencia de uno de mis compas /Si ven algo torpe al protagonista es porque es basado en él/.

Te dedico la historia también a ti, Sheika360, en vista de que haces unos AU muy geniales y quiero que actualices, eres una chica muy creativa con tus ideas.

 **¡EN FIN! La leyenda de Zelda es propiedad de nintendo, de otra manera diría cosas sobre muerte en el juego y pondría mas aventuras chachis.**

 **Sera de primera persona en todo momento. Ya sea a vista de Zelda o de Link.**

* * *

Vueltas de una vida escolar

 _Por: TP-Sakana_

 _ **Prólogo - El encuentro más inesperado, la reacción más inesperada.**_

* * *

Este era yo, en un día lluvioso entrando a la biblioteca para una investigación de la escuela preparatoria. Eran finales de cuarto semestre y tenía que estudiar muy duro para conseguir al menos un nueve en los exámenes finales. Tanto historia como lengua eran mis complicaciones.

Corrí a prisa con mi sudadera y mi patineta hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

Mi nombre es Link y tengo diecisiete años… estudio en la escuela media superior de Hyrule City. Actualmente tengo un buen promedio pero como realmente quería alistarme en la mejor universidad deseaba aprender un poco sobre lo que me había de fallar.

Midna no estaba disponible en esos momento, ya que ella era muy buena con lengua e Ilia, mi otra amiga tenía una cita con un chico ese día, ella era realmente buena con historia. Estaba solo, después de todo Saria se había ido de vacaciones y por supuesto, Ravio también tenía planes con Hilda, su chica. Todos ellos eran mis amigos, otro de mis amigos, Mikau tenía suerte de ser un gran guitarrista, a él casi le daba igual la escuela.

-Mojado por la lluvia… no es muy agradable – Dije molesto.

-Parece que si está lloviendo duro después de todo – Dijo una voz femenina tras de mí, debido a que me secaba un poco no pude ver quién era.

-Oh, duro es poco de decir, es realmente una desgracia que este día las diosas hubieran decidido dejar caer su sufrimiento en lágrimas.

-Cultura que después de todo no se ve estos días… eso que has comentado era un dicho muy popular hace unos años muy a tras – A decir verdad era amena la conversación y seguía secándome.

-Supongo que tienes razones – Una vez termine de apaciguarme y secar mi rosto colgué mi sudadera en un gancho de la biblioteca – Oh disculpa por no darme la vuelta y presentarme.

-No hay cuidado – Al verla me di cuenta de que era linda… más que linda… ¡Estaba hablando con Nohansen Zelda!

-Oh… te conozco, eres Wind wood Link, ¿no? Supongo que has venido a estudiar para los exámenes de finales, casi nadie viene a hacerlo, es una lástima y también reconfortante saber que alguien piensa en su futuro.

-Z-Zelda… Nohansen.

-Ah, llámame Zelda, las formalidades restan importancia después de conocerte.

-B-Bueno… e ese caso llámame simplemente como Link –Sentía como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza. Ella era una chica la cual me había gustado casi desde preescolar.

-Seria un gusto… ah, disculpa ha llegado mi transporte – observo hacia afuera y puedo ver un carro negro mientras este abría la puerta – Mucho gusto… - en un papel escribe su número de teléfono y me lo entrega – Me gustaría formar amistad contigo.

-I-Igualmente – recibo el número y esta se va de manera rápida para evitar mojarse mucho.

-Vaya… me ha dado su número… ¡Diosas! – Al gritar una bibliotecaria me acalla y continúo con lo que iba a hacer de manera mucho más alegre.

* * *

 **Continuará  
…**

Hola, sé que no es muy largo pero sólo es el prologo… por eso. Entonces nos vemos en el primer capítulo chicos, adiós ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos… les va bien, porque a mi s** **i y mucho… Hoy traigo más de este Fic, disfrútenlo.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Próximamente hare un fanfic de Zelda Twilight Princess.**

 **DISCLAIMER: La leyenda de Zelda es propiedad de nintendo, de otra manera diría cosas sobre muerte en el juego y pondría mas aventuras chachis.**

 **Sera de primera persona en todo momento. Ya sea a vista de Zelda o de Link.**

* * *

Vueltas de una vida escolar

 _Por: TP-Sakana_

 _ **Capítulo 1 – Un paso para comenzar.**_

* * *

Habían pasado las vacaciones y de ninguna manera tuve el valor para mandarle un mensaje a Zelda. Luego de unos días de pensar en ello era hora de regresar, estaba muy tenso porque era el último semestre, debía aprobar pues me había esforzado en estudiar todas mis vacaciones.

Me aliste para ir hacia la escuela, me despedí de mi padre quien estaba desayunando aun, yo había terminado y finalmente me postre frente al santuario de mi madre, ella había fallecido y teníamos un pequeño santuario en la sala.

-Madre… buenos días, espero que estés muy alegre se saber que estuve estudiando duro para poder salir con resultados buenos para poder tener un gran quinto semestre – Me pose frente al altar y recé a las diosas porque mi madre estuviera en gloria – Gracias por haberme brindado junto a mi padre un futuro prometedor.

Corrí de prisa en mi patineta fuera de casa, hoy no llovía pues el verano estaba por terminarse.

-El clima es templado – dije para mis adentros mientras seguía a mi ritmo en la patineta.

Observe alrededor y me di cuenta de que la mayor parte de las cosas comenzaban a dar un giro más hacia el otoño y el Halloween. Podría parecer que el otoño era lo que ansiaba pero en realidad era el invierno, siempre me identifique de ese tipo de persona, una a la cual le encantaba el…

-¡Rayos!- Caí al suelo de cara por estar en donde no debía, pensando fuera del mundo.

-¡Link! – Por suerte Ilia me vio caer y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¡E-Estoy bien! – dije por inercia sintiéndome un poco.

-¿Pero en qué rayos pensabas? – Me dijo seriamente – Tú nunca caes de esa forma, Link.

-Lo siento, es que pensaba en lo de los exámenes y otras cosas muy… diría que al azar – conteste apenado, tome mi patineta y sacudí mis rodillas.

Ilia me miro y yo me puse algo nervioso pues sabía lo que iba a preguntar o al menos tenía una idea - ¿Una… chica?

Mofe un poco mientras tomaba mi cuello – Puff, eso es casi imposible. Además la chica que me gusta no me va a corresponder.

-¿Hablas de Midna? – Ilia puso su cara triste, después de todo Midna había sido una de las chicas que me gustaba, sin embargo me di cuenta de que en realidad sólo era una amiga muy preciada y también me había dicho un rotundo "No" debido a que su padre era un poco materialista y ella… tenía que vivir sometida a sus reglas.

-No en realidad – Rasque mi mejilla decaído por los recuerdos de entonces – Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho hablar de esas cosas Ilia – dije al aire mientras que ella me cambiaba totalmente el tema.

Una vez llegamos al colegio me dispuse a ir hacia mi casillero y encontrarme con una gran sorpresa.

-Link – llamo Midna a un lado junto a el Zora, Mikau – No puedo creer que te la hayas pasado estudiando todas las vacaciones – me dijo a modo de queja o reclamo.

-Pues discúlpame, la verdad estoy preocupado por mis notas.

-Pero viejo… si tu vas con promedio excepcional – me dijo Mikau mirándome confundido – Diría que es perfecto comparado con el mío.

-Pero Mikau, tienes el don de la música… yo… no sé, ¿montar a patineta, caballo y cualquier cosas que se mueva? Además de la esgrima y eso no tengo otros talentos.

Mientras nos disponíamos a hablar alguien tras de mi capto mi atención. Midna casi se queda perpleja, igual que Mikau.

-W-Wind Wood – Dijo esa suave voz tras de mí, aquella que me había topado en las vacaciones.

-A-Ah… diosas – La mire avergonzado mientras me inclinaba a modo de disculpa – Lo siento muchísimo Zelda…

-Oh… no hay porque, supuse que habías estudiado y no tenias tiempo.

-Oh, ahora entiendo en que se basaron tus vacaciones Link – dijo Midna con una sonrisa picarona – Me enorgulleces – se tira a reír con Mikau. De manera que me puse molesto decidí tomar de la mano a Zelda y llevarla a otro sitio donde no estuviesen interrumpiendo.

Una vez llegamos frente a la entrada de la cafetería observe a Zelda y me volví a inclinar – De verdad lo siento.

-Link no tienes que…

-En realidad tuve tiempo, pero pensé que había sido una broma. También pensé que si llamaba seria molesto o algo… lo siento mucho, Zelda. Después de que tomaste molestias para darme el número yo…

-Oh, de verdad no hay cuidado – Zelda se me acerco y con ternura me sonrió – Es verdad que fue inesperado y no suelo hablar casi con nadie, también lo hubiera tomado como tú, Link.

-Aun así no hay justificación para mi desvergonzado acto…

Antes de que ella me respondiera la campana de las clases resonó en toda la escuela y de manera natural paramos de hablar y nos despedimos uno del otro para ir a las respectivas clases.

-Observe por la ventana casi todo el día, me distraje tres veces puesto que me llamaron la atención y cuando la clase final se daba por terminada no dude en salir del aula de clase.

Sin embargo el obstáculo me detuvo, era Cia… Insoportable e inmadura, contrario a Lana, quien me agradaba.

-Link… te debo una con el favor a mi hermanita de la otra vez – dijo al descubierto de sus… par de razones delanteras.

-Ah, si no hay problema.

-Me preguntaba si – Antes de que terminara la evadí y me dirigí hacia la salida, donde pude ver su cabellera castaña.

-¡Zelda! – Ella volteo a verme y pare en seco muy cerca de ella – Este…

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto mientras nos hacíamos a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás

La observes por mucho tiempo hasta que me decidí - ¿Quieres ir a estudiar a la biblioteca esta tarde?

-Oh, si tu deseas ¿Algo en que te falla? Puedo ayudarte – me dijo sonriendo.

Tras de mi pude sentir que Cia me observaba frenéticamente y enojada, su mirada era poderosa y pesada.

-Ah, a decir verdad historia y lengua – Le dije rascándome la nuca.

-Casi no te creo lo de historia, bien. Permíteme avisar – camino hacia el automóvil negro y este se fue luego de que ella regresara a mi lado – Bien, entonces… vamos.

-Por supuesto – Le ofrecí mi brazo a lo que ella asintió y lo tomó de manera fiarme.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta toparnos con la biblioteca. Tomamos algunos libros y Zelda les tomo fotocopia a lo que debía aprender. Luego comenzamos con preguntas y test para poder mejorar mi comprensión. Por último la lengua antigua Hyliana era algo que debía aprender. Ella me había anotado algunos tipos para poder tener algún tipo de manera fácil de memorizar reglas para la correcta pronunciación y también cohesión correcta de palabras.

No pasaban más de las cuatro cuando terminamos, entonces tuve una idea.

-¿No tienes hambre? – Pregunte observándola un poco de reojo. A mi lado ella estaba un poco bajita.

-Sí, un poco – Me contesto tomando su estomago.

-Deberíamos ir por algo de almorzar, si tú quieres, por supuesto.

Zelda y yo caímos en un local de comida rápida. Ella había pedido una deliciosa ensalada con milanesa y papas fritas. Yo en cambio una hamburguesa doble con tocino.

Las cosas parecían ir bien. A cada chiste dicho ella me sonreía y a cada historia contada su atención era prestada hacia mí.

-Eres muy divertido, Link – Me dijo haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

-Ay, Zelda, yo… – Le observe cuando vi que su sonrisa se torno un poco floja pero con una ligera tranquilidad – ¿Sucede algo? – Le dije preocupado.

-Es… Es la primera vez que salgo con alguien – Me dijo con sinceridad.

-¿En serio? – Le pregunte algo sorprendido – Vaya, no me esperaba esto, digo… Eres la chica más popular de todas.

-Popular, graciosa palabra… utilizada tanto para un dicho muy conocido despectivamente… también dicho para generalizar entre aquellos que posen muchos amigos. Quizá si… si lo soy por ser hija del embajador de Hyrule, mas no por tener muchos amigos o parecido.

-Zelda…

-Así que…. Diría que eres la primera persona con la que salgo… e incluso convivo en un lugar de bajos estándares económicos. Pero debo decir que son mucho más placenteros que un lugar lleno de personas importantes tratando de verse bien como sociedad de clase alta. Aquí nadie me prejuzga ni me observa con envidia o con inferioridad… soy yo misma.

Era la primera vez que había visto a una chica tan serena y tan diferente de sí misma a como la creía entonces. Mantuve la mirada hacia ella hasta que cruzamos las miradas.

Zelda sonrió ligeramente mientras me observaba unos minutos más y yo deseaba que eso terminara pues mis mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo.

-Sabes una cosa… cada que te observo con detalle me haces recordar al héroe de la vieja leyenda.

Me sentí alagado y un poco avergonzado por sus palabras –V-Vaya, no pensé que me fueses a comparar con una gran leyenda… g-gracias, Zelda.

-De ninguna manera, Link, gracias a ti por ese excelente día –Me sonríe delicadamente pero de cierta forma parecía feliz.

Una vez me despedí de Zelda, la cual se había ido en su automóvil luego de enviar un mensaje a algún número, me quede observando su ida.

-Hasta cuándo se va… es linda – Dije por lo bajo hasta que se marcho, unos segundos después sentí como dos manos me tomaban y le hacían voltear, aunque muy asustado, por lo que grite - ¡Ehhh!

-Calma, soy yo – Dijo la chica y tras de ella estaban Ravio y Hilda.

-¿Midna? Sabes que casi muero por tu culpa, ¿no? – Dije enfadado por su comportamiento, aunque realmente no se le podría llamar enfadado a aquello.

-Entiendo, Link – Me dijo con un tonto misterioso - ¡Entiendo que tienes novia….!

-¿¡P-Perdona!? – De tal manera me tomo del brazo que no pude soltarme y brinco diciendo "¡Finalmente!"

-Y no es cualquiera, ¡Es LA chica! –Me estrujo contra ella, pero sabía que se desilusionaría cuando le dijera las cosas.

Entonces decidí parar aquello – ¡B-Basta! – La retrocedí un poco de mi – Midna… no es mi novia, solamente somos amigos.

-Lo sabía, ya comenzó con su "zona de amigos" – dijo Hilda con un tono especialmente particular – Eso le hizo a Pipit – volvió a decir molesta – desde entonces él no habla mucho acerca de sus sentimientos – Hilda siempre podía ser bastante dura, si… Hilda era asi, honesta y dura, pero sobre todo su preocupación por sus seres amados era sin igual.

-Vamos… que no te moleste – Ravio el tomo de los hombros – Además si Link está dispuesto a pasar por el rechazo, que lo haga, él es fuerte.

-¡Pero es nuestro amigo! – Dijo enfurecido – No deberíamos dejarlo sentir esas tristezas – agacho la mirada

-Ya les dije que no es nada de eso – Les digo ya más tranquilo, sin embargo aparece tras de mí una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacías entonces tras de ella en pre-escolar? – Ella era nada más y nada menos que Cia, golpe mí frente con fuerza mientras giraba hacia ella.

Midna le miro con fastidio y Lana intentaba calmar las cosas, aquellas peleas entre ambas, fuesen verbales o físicas, eran las más fuertes, peor que dos espadachines furiosos.

-No es nada de tus asuntos – Le mire de manera un poco dura.

-Link… ¿de verdad no lo comprendes? Zelda esta usándote – Cuando le mire de nuevo ella esbozaba una gran sonrisa – es más que obvio. Esta sola y sin amigos. Cuando los encuentre te -abandonara.

-Zelda puede ser y hacer de todo, menos eso – comento alguien tras de ellas – Así que si ya terminaste con tus estúpidos discursos, vete – Había dicho Ilia sumamente molesta.

-Ilia… vaya, no pensé que fueras a decir eso – Comento Midna un poco extrañada. No entendía la razón de esa extrañeza.

Cia les miro mal a Ilia y a Midna, cuando dejo su berrinche pasar jalo a Lana fuertemente llevándosela lejos. Ilia miro como se iban ambas, mirando con pena a Lana a quien trataba como un títere.

-Odio la forma en la que manipula a Lana… la sigue a todas partes – Apretó las manos y luego me observo – Link, me alegra que estés avanzando con Zelda…

-Lo sabía, viejo – Ravio me observo riéndose – Zelda es una buena opción para ti.

-Pero lo dejara en la "zona de amigos" – dijo Hilda riéndose.

Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado lejos de ellos… o si se los hubiera contado, en fin, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

-Ya basta de reír, no es para anda una gracia, sobre todo contigo Hilda… Me voy a casa… – dije secamente, Zelda me había contado cosas personales y yo estaba molesto con esas bromitas de noviazgo y la forma en la que Hilda no la soportaba. Midna me miro un tanto molesto por esa acción tan dura de mi parte.

-¡HEY! - Dijo Ilia – ¿Por qué tan de repente…? – Hice un gesto con la mano y ella entendió que aquella intromisión de todos y además de eso la forma de sus torpes insinuaciones me había molestado.

Una vez llegue a casa fui directo a mi recamara. Yo era hijo único y mis padres viajaban tanto que aprecia que no tenía padres.

Tome mi celular y observe el papel de aquellas vacaciones, donde tenía su número. Con determinación marque el número, puse uno de mis antebrazos sobre mis ojos y luego escuche el típico sonido de conexión. Luego de dos respuestas con el mismo sonido se escucho una voz.

-Bueno…

Era su voz…

-Zelda… soy yo, Link… Deberíamos salir más seguidos, tal como hoy – dije alegre quitando mi antebrazo y mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa dibujada.

-Por supuesto, Link – Parecía sonar alegre – Cuando nos veremos de nuevo – Me pregunto.

-¿El sábado? – Pregunte alegre nuevamente.

-Bien… estoy libre – un pequeño silencio se presento – Link… Gracias – antes de que me dejase responder ella había colgado y me había dejado con una cara de sorpresa que nunca antes me había surgido.

* * *

 **Continuará**

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Háganmelo saber, chicos…

Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, uff, pero cuanto tiempo, merezco reclamos y amenazas de muerte, si quieren xD jajaja en fin, mando saludos con cariño a los que han esperado, me siento fatal por no haber actualizado pero esta historia apenas comenzaba a florecer de esa manera y se me había olvidado el rollo de lo que había pasado xD jaja… lo siento u.u En fin… ¿alguien más tiene sus amiibos de Ocarina, Wind waker y Link 8bits? Y el nuevo tráiler de BOTW esta super bueno, mírenlo en el canal oficial de Nintendo si aun no lo han visto.

* * *

Vueltas de una vida escolar

 _Por: TP-Sakana_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 – La "cita" espiada…**_

Era sábado por la tarde, habíamos quedado a las tres en frente del árcade del centro comercial. Estaba más que feliz por esta cita, me sentía bastante alegre y enérgico.

Llegue con cinco minutos anticipados, traía mi pantalón de mezclilla, mis tenis rojos, mi playera azul y mi chaqueta de cuero, en mi espalda mi mochila cruzada simulando un escudo.

Dieron las tres y ella había llegado, con un aire diferente. Vestía con un hermoso conjunto de una blusa sin mangas rosadas, un short de mezclilla, medias blancas, un par de botas café y una bolsilla cruzada pequeña, me miro con una sonrisa, su cabello venia suelto como todos los días.

-"¡Qué linda!" –pensé dentro de mí mismo.

-Siento la tardanza… es que mi padre aun tenia preguntas que hacerme sobre con quien, a donde y cuanto tardaría –rió un poco – Padres…

-Entiendo eso, aunque no precisamente fue mi padre… -recordé que Midna me interrogo sobre que haría, cuando y a qué hora, no tuve más remedio que decirle. Sólo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso…

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mire la escena, era tan enternecedora que no me quedaba más remedio que tomarles fotografías, tras de mi estaba Ilia quien chocaba su mano contra su frente.

-¿Qué…? – pregunte inocente mientras con auto reflejo tomaba más fotos.

-Midna… no creo que debamos estar haciendo esto – dijo la muy pura con una mueca en la boca.

-Ay, pero es para sus recuerdos y los nuestros, somos amigos y él es tu amigo desde que tienes memoria –Reí un poco.

-De todas formas, Midna, no creo que sea correcto hacer esto.

-Puff – Mofe un poco – Aguafiestas – dije por lo bajo – ya no hay marcha a tras, tu estas involucrada también.

Ilia me miro un poco sorprendida y a la vez enfadada, sabía que yo tenía razón y claro… es que yo siempre tenía razón acerca de todo, tuve razón cuando Hilda se confesó a Ravio, sabía que ella tomaría el primer paso a la segunda etapa de los enamorados.

-De cierta forma ahora si soy parte de tu tontería de jardín de niños. Espiar… - negó con la cabeza y me siguió, ahora ambos tortolitos iban hacia los helados del centro comercial.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mire a Zelda de reojo, ella pedía un helado de frutas rojas selectas y yo uno llamado "Bosque de Farone" se veía apetitoso… sólo que me lleve una gran sorpresa.

-Bien… creo que no era lo que esperaba – mire al gran plato de helado con un montón de decoraciones en colores distintos, era simplemente la vista del bosque en un helado, el pasto era de limón, lo más obscuro del pasto era más acido, alrededor había ligeras "flores" estas eran chochitos de sabores con una capa debajo de diversos sabores frutales, los troncos de árboles, en teoría, eran de tamarindo y el símbolo de la diosa Farone era de dulce, como los chochitos pero más grande.

-No creo que puedas terminar con eso tú sólo – sonrió un poco – O quien sabe – sonrió de nuevo.

-Me llamaste glotón, eh… - ella asintió y sonrió divertida – No serás glotona cuando se te antoje mi helado.

-Te ayudare a terminarlo, si quieres – me dedico una sonrisa de nuevo.

-No creo que la delicada princesita de Hyrule pueda con un helado – ella me miro extrañada pero sonrió un poco y nerviosa me contesto:

-¿Entonces entiendes que mi nombre es como por generación?

-Me lo imaginaba… antaño, en la cuna de la familia real, la primera mujer en nacer era llamada Zelda, únicamente podía ser llamada así a la princesa, con el tiempo esto desapareció ya que no hubo más jerarquía y la línea consanguínea se perdió.

-Sí… eso es mismo, sin embargo mi árbol genealógico indica que mi familia es descendiente directo de los antiguos soberanos de Hyrule, los Nohansen de Hyrule.

-Tuve esa idea cuando te conocí, además me recuerdas mucho a la princesa Zelda – Suspire de un de repente, Zelda me miro extrañada pero no de mala forma. Desde pequeño mis adres solían contarme cuentos, de esos donde hablaban de la princesa y el héroe, no por nada yo tenía el nombre de Link, **el héroe del despertar** , uno de los últimos en saber de existencia. En fin, así que cuando crecí tenía la esperanza de ver a Hyrule sometido en tinieblas y ser el elegido, pero eso no paso, después de todo eran simples leyendas viejas pero muy interesantes.

-Me alegra saber que al menos alguien se dio cuenta de ello – Ella comenzó a comer de su helado y yo del mío. Y así pasamos la tarde.

Me ayudo a comer el helado, vimos una película, compre un videojuego y habíamos ido a la tienda de ropa porque ella planeaba comprar un par de prendas.

Me sentía a gusto, estaba bastante atraído por ella, era hermosa, parecíamos incluso un apareja en una salida. Nos miraban con recelo. Ella me tomo del brazo y andamos por el centro, hasta que fue de tarde, momento de la despedida.

-Es la hora – ella me miro fijamente, parecía a gusto y feliz, lo que me reconforto.

-Lo sé, es triste todo esto – le digo mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nuevamente, te agradezco esto Link – ella tímidamente se acerco hasta pegar sus labios en mi mejilla derecha. Me sentí nervioso, sude un poco y no tenia duda de que seguro estaba sonrojado, después salió corriendo sin más hasta el automóvil donde se encontraban esperándola.

Cuando se fue lejos aún quedaba despidiéndome con la mano. Suspirando hondo… virando hasta que…

-¡Eres todo un picaron! – Grito Midna tras de mí.

El susto fue tal que salte y casi la golpeaba - ¡Diosas, Midna! Espera… ¿Midna, Ilia? ¿Qué diantres hacen aquí…? Bueno en realidad comprendo que Midna lo haya hecho, ¿pero tú, Ilia?

-Ella me obligo a venir – dijo zafándose del problema, aunque no era sencillo.

-Por supuesto, tu eres una curiosa también, querías saber qué tal le iba a Link.

-Me preocupa, ¿entiendes? Pero darle razones a Link para enfadarse no es divertido, Midna.

-Lo es, es un cabeza de chorlito y tiene que entender que siempre le cuidaremos la espalda – ella me dio un ligero golpe en el costado y luego se rio – Ya sabes, campeón.

Me aparte un poco de su agarre y le dije:

-Ya basta, Midna – Le mire fijamente – Dejen de molestarme, si, es verdad… Zelda es hermosa, me encanta, es la chica más inteligente, graciosa y linda que conozco. Es agradable pasar el rato con ella y también es agradable saber que a pesar de su posición social sigue siendo el sol que nadie conoce a profundidad… Simplemente es la chica imperfectamente perfecta… no trata de ser como los demás, sólo es ella misma.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Había vuelto por que olvide mencionarle a Link sobre los deberes, me quede viendo como platicaba con Midna, quien era muy bromista, e Ilia, la chica que siempre me había hablado bien de Link. No interrumpí su charla y espere a que terminaran para poder intervenir y entonces los escuche… Midna habla de cosas extrañas y luego… Link dijo…

" _Zelda es hermosa, me encanta, es la chica más inteligente, graciosa y linda que conozco. Es agradable pasar el rato con ella y también es agradable saber que a pesar de su posición social sigue siendo el sol que nadie conoce a profundidad… Simplemente es la chica imperfectamente perfecta… no trata de ser como los demás, sólo es ella misma."_

 **Zelda… es hermosa…**

Estas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con su voz, sin decir nada partí en seguida sin ser vista, pero desafortunadamente me tope con Hilda, la chica que siempre me molestaba por no haber aceptado a Ravio como mi amigo, siempre me pareció que Ravio sólo me hablaba por… vender objetos de valor, era extraño.

-¿Ahora te vas? Sabía que eras una cobarde, pero no así, dejando a Link a la deriva de la playa.

-No sé que responder, ¿qué querías, Hilda?

-Que entiendas la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos… Link de verdad quiere algo profundo contigo, pero eres una tonta, cobarde.

-No tienes derecho de tratarme así. Nunca dije que no aprecio a Link de la misma forma – se me salió sin pensar – Además acabamos de conocernos, ¿entiendes?

-¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo…

-No tengo nada que mostrarte a ti. Menos a ti. Con permiso –Me di media vuelta para irme, pero me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me expuso ante Link, Midna e Ilia.

-¿Ven? Les dije que era una cotilla – comenta ella arrastrándome.

Con un tirón me zafo de su agarre y la miro con molestia – No me vuelvas a tomar asi, pedazo de… mujer maleducada – le digo guardando la compostura – Regrese para avisarte de los deberes de los que hablaba durante el almuerzo, Link – le dije, aunque me miro extraño.

-Lo suponía – me dijo, apartando la vista de mi rostro.

Pronto me doy cuenta de que piensa que he escuchado de más, no le culpo – Bueno… no tengo otra cosa que mencionar. Nos vemos mañana, Link, hasta luego Ilia, Midna.

-Cobarde – me dice Hilda mientras me iba, pero antes de irme logre escuchar el recitar de las palabras que dije sin pensar "Nunca dije que no aprecio a Link de la misma…"

-¡Cállate! – le digo antes de irme, regresándome a la velocidad de un rayo – ¿Estas contenta de arruinar mi amistad con Link? Ni siquiera comprendes lo que siento en verdad… Link es mi amigo, me trata como un ser ordinario, no como superior… por eso... Link me agrada muchísimo.

El me observa sorprendido, yo aparto la mirada un tanto avergonzada, no sé cómo pude decir esas cosas tan de repente – Zel… -escucho decir a Midna, ella me lleva del brazo junto con Link hacia otro lugar.

-M-Midna – le digo tratando de huir, sin resultado – Tengo que irme…

-No… espera – me dice – Hilda sólo esta molestándoles… ni siquiera sabía que venía con nosotras.

-Yo tampoco sabía que estaba presente – me dice Link tomándome el hombro – Parece que escuchaste todo, aunque dudo que haya sido tu intención, siento que te haya calificado de esas…

-¡No! – Le tomo una mano – No pasa nada, Link – le miro – Gracias por… verme de esas maneras – aparto la mirada un poco sonrosada, la verdad es que pocos me consideran de esa forma.

-Dudo mucho ser el único que te mire así – se ríe – Eres una persona tan simple y tan amable que…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, Link? – No se me ocurría otra cosa. Me puse tan nerviosa que mis manos me temblaban.

-No es nada, Zelda – me dice tomando su cabeza, apenado al parecer y mirando al cielo, estábamos justo debajo del domo de cristal de la plaza

Una pequeña risa se me sale llamando la atención de Midna, ella le hace el gesto para llamarla por celular más tarde, y yo asiento pero ligeramente confundida.

Una vez terminamos de hablar me voy hacia la salida, pidiendo una disculpa al chofer, por el retraso, que me esperaba en la entrada.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

-Link – me habla Midna mientras me quedo mirando su ida – Link, escúchame.

-Te estoy escuchando, Midna – Le dije mirándola después.

-Creo que le gustas – esboza una sonrisa, por mi parte niego con la cabeza.

-Son sólo imaginación tuyas, Midna – le digo – ¿Nos vamos?

Ella suspira con pesadez y resignación con un de fondo "Eres demasiado ingenuo" y partimos hacia nuestros hogares.

Todo el rato hubo un silencio incomodo hacia Hilda, no le hablábamos ni ella a nosotros, parecía molesta por lo que hubo en la plaza. Como siempre ella se despidió amargamente de mi, Midna y Hilda iban al mismo rumbo, al igual que Ilia y yo.

Una vez se perdieron de nuestra vista, Ilia comenzó a hablar.

-Link, lo siento mucho – me dice apenada – no teníamos que estar en ese instante en ese lugar, fue…

Cayó su boca con mi mano mientras caminamos y le digo – No tienes que disculparte, después de todo, tanto Midna como tu quieren lo mejor para mi, es sólo que…

Tomó mi mano para apartarla de su boca –No sabemos cómo haces el trabajo de amigas, no el adecuado.

-Exacto, sin embargo debería agradecerles, aunque haya estado relativamente mal que fuesen.

\- Me alegro arreglar mal entendidos, Link – me sonríe – bueno… ya estamos cerca de mi casa, me despido, sabes.

-Sí, es verdad, a la vuelta está tu casa la mía derecho – le digo riendo – Nos vemos, Ilia… gracias.

-Hasta mañana, Link – ella sigue su camino y yo por lo pronto el mío. Estaba tan feliz que no pude enojarme con ninguna de las dos, a excepción de la forma en la que Hilda trato a Zelda.

Llegue a mi casa, mis padres no estaban, aunque había una nota, habían salido de compras. Me quede arriba en mi habitación, jugué un poco el juego que había comprado y luego mande mensaje a Zelda, el cual respondió casi de inmediato.

"¿Ya hiciste los deberes, Link?"

"No, perdona… estaba jugando" – respondo con una carita nerviosa

"Bueno, tenias muchas ganas de probar ese juego nuevo. Oye"

"Si, así es… ah, ¿pasa algo?"

"Bueno… quisiera que… nos viéramos mañana, ya que es fin y puente de dos días escolares… también tengo algo que preguntarte"

Me emocione, me exalte tanto que me tire a la cama con unas carcajadas de nervios.

"¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¿Dónde nos veremos? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"

"Mañana te diré la pregunta. Quisiera que me acompañaras a Ordon Village, tengo que compensarte lo que sucedió hoy… ese mal sabor de boca por culpa de Hilda"

Me sorprendí un poco, a pesar de que me sentí bien al final del día.

"Oh, me encetaría ir contigo, aunque no pasa nada, lo de Hilda no me afecto demasiado. ¿A qué hora nos veríamos?"

"A las 7:00am en la estación de tren, ¿puedes?"

"Sí, a esa hora estaré, quizá antes"

"Gracias Link… eres muy dulce, nos vemos mañana"

De inmediato grite un poco de la emoción, pero calle. Mis padres llegaron y como siempre dejaron que fuera a aquel lugar con Zelda, aunque mentí sobre ir con Midna e Ilia también.

Llegando las once de la noche me prepare para dormir y descansar, mañana iría a solas con Zelda y me quedaría por dos días a su lado. ¿Por qué sonaba tan… romántico esto?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando mucho más… y sueno tan cursi en mis pensamientos – me digo en voz alta.

De todos modos, mañana sería un buen día.

* * *

 **Continuará**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega la historia por lo pronto xD jajaja en fin, espero que les haya agradado, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Aviso Regrese o tal vez no :(

p style="text-align: left;"Que tal chicos, soy Sakana reportandome... br /Aunque no para dar buenas noticias.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sinceramente ya no se si puedo escribir... Tuve pues bastantes malos meses de... mal de amores(? Juejue... y de eso... cuando es la primera vez que te enamoras xD pues es dificil, sí... en fin... no se si pueda seguir escribiendo así como siempre además de que perdí la noción de mis historias por completo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Básicamente vine aquí para decir que algunas historias no las continuare y otras, por el número de personas que la siguen, pues si las seguiré, tratare, es por eso que he puesto este mensajeen cada uno de mis FF para avisar. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Espero que puedan disculparme... Tratare, con el apoyo de algunas personas que me ayudaban a contextualizar mejor mis ideas, de no dejar ninguno de los Fics y culminarlos y... quizá no escriba más... Bueno/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Un saludo cordial a todos, su menos querido /strongKoji D Sánchez Lopéz/strong CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN- Y con esto pueden inferir por qué me molestaban en el colegio, bueno no lo hacían en realidad, tanto... (Acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia :')/p  
p style="text-align: left;"PD: Quien adivine mi segundo nombre le doy un abrazo, si es hombre un abrazo no gay(:? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pista: La identidad de un super héroe... Aunque no por eso me lo pusieron, no como el de Koji :,v estúpidas caricaturas japonesas antiguas/p 


End file.
